


Maybe, Maybe

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Author's Favorite, Community: tamingthemuse, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Old Wives Tales, POV: Xander, Spike Makes a Wish, The Obligatory MPreg Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike makes a wish.  Xander is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompt #403: Zygomancy (The art and practice of divining the past, the present and the future with the aid of weights, by weight [heavy or light], by weight comparison, or by using a balance or scale.) I went with [a tried and true old wives tale](http://www.bellybelly.com.au/pregnancy/old-wives-tales-boy-or-girl#.U0qi-lVdXn8) for this prompt.  
>  **Notes:** I never thought I'd write MPreg, but I'm not surprised that when I did, I went for the humor.  
>  This story is entirely Ozsaur's fault, even if it's not the tentacled butt-baby she was looking for. I guess she'll have to settle for a dream butt-baby instead.  
> The title was inspired by the [Pretenders](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pretenders) song [Precious](http://youtu.be/3YA3hZEDPNI), off [their first album](http://youtu.be/I1Y00ffQOFA).  
> Xander's webbed dream was inspired by [John Waters'](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Waters) early black comedy [Mondo Trasho](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mondo_Trasho) (Ummm...think twice before you click. Are you sure you really wanna go there?)  
> Spike and Xander's pet names for the baby: [Pugsley](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pugsley_Addams), [Wednesday](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wednesday_Addams) and [Thing](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thing_%28The_Addams_Family%29) are all members of [The Addams Family](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Addams_Family).  
> The [Deep Space Nine](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_Deep_Space_Nine) episode ["It's Only a Paper Moon"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It%27s_Only_a_Paper_Moon_%28Star_Trek:_Deep_Space_Nine%29) is [a favorite](http://youtu.be/Z1NGRnVpCSQ) with many DS9ers.  
> [Junior](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junior_%281994_film%29) is a mainstream film version of MPreg with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Scary.  
> [Chubby Hubby](http://www.benjerry.com/flavors/chubby-hubby-ice-cream) is a flavor of [Ben & Jerry's ice cream](http://www.benjerry.com/). With peanut butter. And pretzels. And fudge. Mmmm...fudge.

_Oh, maybe, maybe I'm gonna have a baby_  
 _We was a duet - oh, we do it all night_  
                              _Precious_ by the Pretenders

 

Xander’s hair was a riot of shower-damp curls - way too long for working on a construction site in the heat of summer. But since he couldn’t be seen in public at the moment he’d had to take a leave of absence, so that was one problem solved. Spike had offered to cut his hair more than once, but he didn’t trust the blonde menace with a pair of scissors. That was a four-car pileup just waiting to happen. He’d simply have to wait until he could go to his favorite barber without people gawking and staring at the human oddity.

Turning to the side, Xander surveyed his silhouette. There was a very unusual lump in his usual ‘svelte’ form. Svelte. That was a Spike word. He’d used it in Scrabble just last week. Hey, shacking up with the semi-evil undead had been good for his vocabulary, so there were some benefits. But aside from increasing his chances of winning a fifth grade spelling bee, he couldn’t think of any at the moment, because - he glanced back at the mirror for one last check – yep, still pregnant. Sighing, he sat down heavily in front of the full-length mirror, where Spike had thoughtfully placed the kitchen chair with the big, fluffy pillow on the seat. 

“Look! I can see my swollen feet and ankles, and my oh-so-lovely varicose veins!” At least he _had_ feet and ankles. He shivered. That had been one unsettling dream. Of course Willow had warned him that his dreams would be extremely vivid and possibly disturbing until sometime after the birth. It kind of made the nightmares easier to take. He thought about that for a moment. 

“No, not really.” 

Nightmares were nightmares, whether you were chasing after your unborn fetus with a butterfly net, telling it to get back in your body or you’d ground it for life, or if you were discovering that your feet were amputated above the ankles, and had been replaced by webbed duck feet.

“If I had duck feet, maybe Spike wouldn’t yell at me for going swimming while pregnant,” he told his reflection.

“I don’t care what Willow says,” Spike said from behind him, “chlorine is a harsh chemical; it can’t be good for the baby.”

Xander jumped at the sound of Spike’s voice. Damned, dirty, sneaking-up-without-making-a-sound vampire bastard. 

“No, what’s not good for the baby would be giving _me_ a heart attack before he can be born.”

“She,” Spike corrected absently, running his fingers through Xander’s damp curls. 

“That is an Old Victorian Wives’ Tale. You can’t tell what sex the baby is by where I gain weight during pregnancy. You just like telling me I have a big ass,” Xander said snippily, crossing his arms, and staring into the mirror at the empty space where inviso-vamp was hiding. “Besides, wasn’t it you who said that your mother also told you that if you carry a baby high, it means a girl, and if you carry it low, it means a boy? Because I’m definitely carrying this baby _low_.”

“It’s all a load of bloody bunk, anyway.” 

Xander could practically _hear_ Spike’s eyes rolling.

“None of it means anything,” he continued. “How can anyone possibly predict the gender of the baby, when the gender of the person carrying it is all wrong?”

Xander felt Spike’s words like a blow. He clutched his belly, fighting back the tears that flooded his eyes. “You think I’m all wrong?” He hated the way his voice wavered, but he couldn’t help how he felt.

“No! Of course not!” 

Was that panic he heard? No matter how hard Spike’s words had hit him, Xander had to admit, deep inside a part of him was crowing. ‘Hah! Get out of that one, you undeadbeat father, you!’ He couldn’t help it. He knew it was spiteful, but sometimes it felt good to put Spike through a little of the hell he’d put Xander through by wishing for a family in front of the one wish demon in the whole universe who made housecalls for vampires.

Spike massaged Xander’s perpetually stiff neck and shoulders. “You know I’m perfectly happy with you exactly as you are!” Spike was quick to remind him. “You _and_ Pugsley,” he added, using one of their pet names for the baby.

“Thing,” Xander corrected him. Oh boy, was that his lower lip resting on his belly there? He needed to watch the pouting. He couldn’t do that when he went back to work. He’d be the only foreman in town that pouted at his crew when his feelings got hurt.

“ _Pugsley_ ,” Spike disagreed. 

Xander didn’t fight it. At least Spike wasn’t calling it _Wednesday_ , this week.

Spike walked around and got between Xander and that damned lying mirror. He grabbed Xander’s hands, pulling him to his feet, without the moaning and groaning that he usually teased Xander with. He drew Xander into a hug, and even if he couldn’t reach all the way around these days, Xander felt better with Spike’s arms around him.

“C’mon, love. Come sit on the couch with me. It’s almost time for _Passions_.”

“I hate that show.” Oh, yeah. That was definitely a pout.

“But you like it when I rub your feet, don’t you?” Spike smiled encouragingly. “And afterwards, we can watch that episode of _Deep Space Nine_ you were telling me about. The Vic Fontaine episode, remember?” 

Xander was sold at foot rub, but it wouldn’t do to seem too eager. “ _It’s Only a Paper Moon_. That’s the episode where Nog comes back after he lost his leg. I love that episode.”

“That’s the one. So c’mon, let’s get you off those sore feet, and I’ll give ‘em a rub down. What d'ya say?”

As Spike led him into the living room, Xander casually mentioned, “My hands are all puffy today, too.” He showed Spike his swollen hands. 

“Poor things.” Spike kissed them, gallantly. “I’ll massage them after.” 

Spike settled Xander on the couch, then he fetched them both something cold to drink, and a pint of Chubby Hubby with two spoons. Xander guessed there was one good thing about being pregnant - Spike treated him like a king. Yep, he thought, as Spike pulled Xander’s feet into his lap and began massaging them with his strong vampire hands, it was good to be the king.

* * *

Xander awoke with a start. He clutched his stomach in horror, but it was flat and rather toned. Construction work was good on the muscles; he’d never been this fit in his life. Relief flooded him as he realized that he’d been dreaming. It had only been a dream. 

He’d never been pregnant, and he never would be. He was a man. A manly man that had never even had buttsex, no matter how many times Anya had suggested it. He didn’t care how strangely erotic she’d looked in a strap-on, she was gone now, and he’d never know if she was right about the effects of buttsex on the prostate. And it didn’t matter how sexy a certain blond vampire of his acquaintance might be, he wasn’t ever _going_ to have buttsex, not after that dream. 

He never should have let Spike talk him into that second order of spicy Buffalo wings. That and the blooming onion thingie hadn’t gone down so well with the beer. That’s it – it was the heartburn talking. That’s what caused the dream, the nasty, awful, scary dream. But it was over now, and he could go back to sleep. A serious yawn hit him in the middle of that thought, and his jaw creaked loudly. He glanced at the alarm clock and moaned piteously, he had to get up in _three hours_. Yes, sleep would definitely be of the good. 

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, sighing as he finally began to relax. He was safe, he told himself. There was no such thing as male pregnancy, and no matter how many times he’d watched Junior, he was not Super-Mega-Pregnanto Man. He was safe. Xander checked his belly one last time. Stomach! Not belly. Pregnant women had bellies, macho men had _stomachs_. And it was flat. There was no baby there. Not for the Xan-man. No siree, Bob.

As he drifted off, a thought ran through his mind on tiny little baby feet – Spike does foot rubs? Nice. Because even manly men could use a foot rub from time to time…


End file.
